Sans état d'âme
by gys3173
Summary: Harry à 22 ans et est Auror. Jusque là, on ne lui a donné que des missions sans grand intéret, mais un jour, il doit allé protéger Poudlard. Il est accompagné d'une personne pour le moins étrange...(bon ok, moi et les résumés ça fait beaucoup
1. Default Chapter

TITRE : Sans état d'âme  
  
SPOILER : je pense que maintenant ça n'est pas trop grave pais je préfère quand même le préciser, cette fic est spoiler tome V.  
  
DISCLAIMER : comme me le répète les profs, rendons à César ce qui est à César et en l'occurrence, tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR sauf ceux sortis tout droit de mon imagination.  
  
Note : Hello tout le monde ! C'est ma première fic sur Harry Potter, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !  
  
Chapitre 1 : Un rêve étrange  
  
Il ouvrit les yeux. Il se releva et regarda autour de lui. Il était chez lui. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Il avait fait un rêve...affreux... Il secoua la tête.  
  
Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et se leva. Il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder son réveil, de toutes façons il ne marchait plus. Il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrit avec fracas.  
  
Il alla vers la cuisine. Il ouvrit brutalement le robinet et en fit jaillir un puissant jet d'eau. Il prit un verre qui était posé sur l'évier et le remplit. Il referma le robinet et regarda un moment l'eau qu'il avait versée dans son verre. Ils l'avaient abandonné ici. Sa main serra le verre. Il se souvenait des moindres détails de son rêve, si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi...  
  
Il était sur un champ de bataille, il entendait des cris venir de tous les côtés. Il avait lui-même peur. Il regardait frénétiquement autour de lui sans savoir où il se trouvait et ce qu'il devait faire. Il s'était alors aperçut qu'il connaissait cet endroit c'était Prés-Au-Lard. Mais la panique régnait dans toutes les rues, les sorts fusaient, des dizaines de personnes tombaient mortes sous des Avada Kedavra. Certains bâtiments étaient en feu et sur les murs de ceux qui étaient restés intactes, on pouvait voir des taches rouges sombres.  
  
Il avait alors entendu un bruit derrière lui. Il s'était retourné et avait vu une silhouette encapuchonnée d'une jeune femme. Il pouvait voir de longs cheveux noirs s'échapper de la capuche. Elle portait une robe d'une couleur vacillant entre le bleu et le gris.  
  
Elle avait alors abattu un mangemort qui avait essayé de l'attaquer par derrière. Un sortilège avait immédiatement foncé droit sur elle. Il avait alors comprit qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, le sortilège venait de le traverser. Il était comme un esprit errant. Elle avait évité le sort avec une facilité effroyable et avait tendu sa baguette vers l'endroit d'où il venait pour abattre sans états d'âme le mangemort. Ce dernier était tombé à terre dans un cri de douleur et la jeune femme était repartit.  
  
Il avait regardé pendant un moment le mangemort qui gisait à ses pieds. Il avait alors sentit un violent vent froid s'emparer de lui. Il s'était retourné et il l'avait vu. Ses poings s'étaient serrés rien qu'à sa vue. Ses pensées les plus meurtrières avaient ressurgies à la surface. Il aurait voulut se jeter sur lui et lui faire endurer tout ce qu'il avait fait aux autres. Tout le monde le regardait, tout le monde s'était tourné vers cet être répugnant qu'était Voldemort.  
  
Instinctivement, Harry avait cherché Dumbledore des yeux. Mais il ne l'avait pas trouvé. Il s'aperçut alors que la personne qui était noyée dans l'obscurité de sa capuche était blessée. Du sang coulait abondamment sur sa robe et se répandait lentement sur le sol formant petit à petit une flaque rouge autour d'elle. Il sentait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à s'écrouler. Un frisson avait lentement parcourut son dos. Il s'était sentit coupable de ne rien pouvoir faire.  
  
Voldemort avait jeté un regard circulaire dans la rue et sans raison apparente, il avait éclaté de rire. Un rire froid et cruel. Puis, toujours en riant, il avait tendu sa baguette et avait tué toute la rue. La jeune fille avait eut le temps d'envoyer un sort vers l'endroit d'où venait le rire, puis elle était tombée morte. Voldemort eut le temps de le voir venir. Il avait fait un mouvement de la main et un cadavre s'était relevé et s'était dressé devant lui, recevant ainsi le sort à sa place.  
  
Il les détestait. Le verre se brisa d'un coup sous la pression de sa main. L'eau se répandit sur ses mains se mêlant à son sang. Il serrait sa main de plus en plus sans faire attention aux morceaux de verre qui s'enfonçaient dans sa main. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Il tremblait de rage. Il les détestait. C'était eux qui lui avaient fait subir toutes ces souffrances. Il n'avait jamais réellement été tranquille. Sa main serra les bouts de verre faisant couler son sang par gouttes régulières dans l'évier.  
  
Il pensa alors que Voldemort avait attaqué Près-au-Lard comme il l'avait vu dans son rêve. Il n'allait sûrement pas tarder à recevoir une lettre de ministère lui disant qu'il devait absolument se rendre sur place pour évaluer les dégâts et recenser le nombre de morts. Cette pensée le fit frissonner. Il se sentit coupable d'être tranquillement chez lui à attendre qu'on lui envoi des ordres auxquels ils devraient obéir sans rien dire.  
  
Quelle chance il avait ! Une attaque de mangemorts le lendemain de ses vingt deux ans ! Il leva les yeux au ciel à cette pensée sarcastique. Depuis que Fudge avait accepté le fait que Voldemort soit de retour, tout avait été très vite les articles dans la gazette, les attaques de mangemorts s'étaient fait plus fréquentes, et beaucoup d'autres changements. A présent, le seul endroit sûr pour tout le monde était Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Hermione était devenue professeur de runes, quant à Ron lui, il suivait ses études pour devenir médicomage. Harry lui avait passé ses examens pour devenir Auror et les avait eut avec succès. Comme certains avaient jugé que ses lunettes deviendraient forcément encombrantes pendant un combat, il avait maintenant des lentilles de contacte spéciales sorcier qu'il n'avait pas besoin de retirer. Il travaillait maintenant à son plus grand déplaisir au service de Fudge. Pour le moment, les missions qu'on lui confiait n'étaient pas très importantes. Il n'était allé que quelques rares fois sur les champs de bataille. Pour l'instant, il ne servait qu'à compter le nombre de victimes de Voldemort. Mais dès qu'il mettait les pieds sur un champ de bataille, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de tuer ou capturer le plus de mangemorts possible. Il était même arrivé quelques fois que la bataille finit, un mangemort lui lance une phrase blessante à propos de ses parents et il avait fallut la force de trois autres Aurors pour l'empêcher de tuer ledit mangemort qui généralement riait à gorge déployée.  
  
Les rares fois où il pouvait voir Ron où Hermione, ces deux derniers lui disaient qu'il s'énervait trop vite. Il souriait alors sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi et reprenait leur précédent sujet de conversation.  
  
Il leva la tête et regarda par la fenêtre de la cuisine toujours pas de hibou en vue. Il fronça les sourcils. Il pensa d'abord qu'il s'était passé quelque chose au ministère, mais il rejeta cette pensée de son esprit. Bien que Voldemort sache où il se trouve, s'était pratiquement impossible. Il s'en serait aperçut. Une autre pensée se pointa alors dans son esprit. Et si cette attaque n'avait pas eut lieux. C'était pratiquement improbable. Mais lorsqu'il avait vu Sirius se faire torturer, il avait pensé que c'était réel alors que Voldemort avait tout mi en scène pour l'attirer à lui. A cette pensée, il resserra encore plus les bouts de verre qu'il avait dans la main. Celle-ci était maintenant en sang.  
  
Il posa les yeux sur sa main et desserra lentement les doigts. Puis d'un coup il l'ouvrit complètement. Certains bouts de verre étaient collés sur sa paume tandis que d'autres étaient enfoncés plus ou moins profondément dans sa peau. Il poussa un soupir et fit tout disparaître, aussi bien les bouts de verre brisé que le sang et les coupures. Il regretta de ne pouvoir faire ça qu'avec les blessures superficielles. Pour les autres, il devait demander aux médicomages.  
  
Il regarda une dernière fois par la fenêtre. Toujours rien. Il ne pourrait certainement pas dormir après tout ça. Il se dirigea vers le salon et décida de lire. En fait, il avait juste les yeux posés sur les pages du livre. Des pensées de toutes sortes se bousculaient dans son esprit. Il les chassa et essaya de se concentrer sur sa lecture. Quelques minutes plus tard, il s'endormit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.  
  
Il fut réveillé par des claquements de bec. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux se demandant ce qu'il faisait dans un fauteuil. Lorsque les images de son « rêve » lui revinrent en mémoire, il grimaça légèrement et se releva tant bien que mal. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre le jour s'était levé et plusieurs hiboux attendaient à sa fenêtre. Il se passa une main sur la figure en soupirant et alla leur ouvrir. Le hibou s'engouffra dans la pièce et se posa là où il le put. Il ne sut s'il devait être heureux, rassuré ou plutôt inquiet que ça ne soit pas un hibou du ministère de la magie. Il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers lui. C'était le hibou qui apportait la Gazette du Sorcier. Il glissa l'argent dans la bourse du hibou qui repartit aussitôt. Il jeta un œil sur la première page. Rien. Aucune trace de la moindre petite attaque à Près-Au-Lard. Il jeta négligemment la Gazette sur une table et partit en direction de la cuisine pour se préparer son petit déjeuner.  
  
Il habitait dans un immense manoir que lui avaient légué ses parents. Il y avait des pièces toutes plus grandes les unes que les autres et un jardin impressionnant dans lequel se trouvait un terrain de quiddich. La bibliothèque en faisait souvent pâlir d'envie Hermione qui venait souvent accompagnée de Ron et d'autres anciens de Poudlard. Lorsqu'il y avait du monde, le manoir était tout de suite plus chaleureux. Mais dès que tout le monde partait et qu'il ne restait plus que lui, tout semblait alors froid et inacueillant.  
  
Un bruit se fit alors entendre à la fenêtre de sa cuisine. Il tourna vivement la tête. Il se précipita tout de suite à la fenêtre pour ouvrir au hibou qui venait d'arriver. C'était un hibou du ministère. Il détacha fébrilement la lettre de sa patte et laissa le hibou repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu. Il décacheta la lettre et entreprit de la lire à toute vitesse :  
  
Cher Mr Potter  
  
Compte tenu de vos performances actuelles, le ministère a décidé de vous accorder une mission d'un niveau plus haut que les précédentes. Nous ne pouvons vous l'expliquer plus en détail dans cette lettre, nous vous demandons donc de vous présenter au ministère ce matin à onze heures.  
  
C.Fudge  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils. Fudge le prenait vraiment pour un gamin. La lettre s'enflamma entre ses doigts et disparut sans laisser de traces de cendre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la cuisine. Dix heures et demi ! Il avait dormi tant que ça ? Il courut aussi vite qu'il le put dans sa chambre et alla se préparer. Il revêtit son uniforme d'Auror à toute allure, s'empara de la baguette et se précipita en bas. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu du hall d'entrée et transplana.  
  
Il atterrit à quelques mètres de la cabine. Les moldus ne l'avaient pas vu. Il se précipita dans la cabine et composa le numéro à toute vitesse. La voix féminine qu'il avait l'habitude d'entendre lui dit :  
  
« Bienvenue au ministère de la Magie. Veuillez indiquer votre nom et l'objet de votre visite. »  
  
« Harry Potter, Auror, je viens chercher mon ordre de mission. »  
  
Le plancher de la cabine se mit à vibrer et quelques secondes plus tard, Harry se retrouvait dans le hall d'entrée. La voix lui souhaita une bonne journée et il se précipita vers un des ascenseurs. Il bouscula quelques personnes qui poussèrent des cris de surprise en le voyant courir ainsi vers eux. Il s'excusa et passa de justesse par la grille de l'ascenseur qui se refermaient. Quand il fut à l'intérieur, la plupart des personnes le regardaient avec un drôle d'air. Il fit comme s'il ne les avait pas vu. Certains devaient sûrement voir « le Survivant » pour la première fois de leur vie, et d'autres devaient être outrés qu'il ait bousculé tout le monde pour passer. Harry jeta un œil à sa montre : dix heures cinquante. Il avait le temps, certes, mais il trouvait tout ce qui se passait étrangement bizarre. D'abord son rêve qui apparemment ne s'était pas produit, et ensuite Fudge qui lui annonçait qu'il allait faire une mission d'un niveau supérieur à celles de d'habitude.  
  
Lorsque l'ascenseur arriva enfin au niveau deux, Harry se précipita au dehors suivit de la seule personne qui restait. Sûrement une langue de plomb. Il se dirigea vers le Quartier général des Aurors en essayant de ralentir l'allure.  
  
« Vous êtes en avance Mr Potter. »  
  
Harry se retourna et se retrouva face à Fudge. Il se retint de lui lancer une remarque cinglante et répondit sur un ton glacial :  
  
« Vous vouliez me voir non ? »  
  
Fudge ne répondit pas. Harry remarque alors qu'une personne se tenait derrière lui. Il ne pouvait voir son visage car il était noyé dans l'ombre d'une capuche. Cela lui fit repenser à son rêve. Il frissonna et détacha sont regard de la personne pour le reporter sur le ministre. Fudge lui fit signe de le suivre et il se dirigea vers son bureau.  
  
Fudge s'assit derrière son bureau et fit signe aux deux autres de s'installer à leur tour. Harry fut étonné que l'autre personne soit venue elle aussi. Il jeta un regard interrogateur auquel le ministre ne répondit pas. Il posa ses coudes sur son bureau, entrecroisa lentement ses doigts et regarda fixement les deux personnes se trouvant en face de lui avant de dire :  
  
« Mr Potter, je serais bref. Vous avez été désigné pour accomplir une mission qui vous prendra toute l'année au moins. Dumbledore m'a demandé d'envoyer des Aurors à Poudlard pour pouvoir défendre l'école. Comme vous l'avez deviné, c'est vous qui allez être envoyé sur les lieux. Vous serez accompagné de Miss... »  
  
« Sparkle. » Répondit une voix féminine « Nora Sparkle. »  
  
« Merci Miss. » Lui dit Fudge sans même lui adresser un regard.  
  
« Deux personnes ? Pour tout Poudlard ? Vous vous fichez de moi ? » Lâcha Harry sur un ton glacial.  
  
« Pratiquement tous les Aurors sont en mission Mr Potter. Et il faut garder un minimum de troupes au cas où vous-savez-qui attaquerait. Mais cette jeune demoiselle sait se battre, elle ne vous sera pas inutile. »  
  
« Dumbledore ne vous a pas demandé d'envoyer DES Aurors, et non UN Auror et une autre personne dont j'ignore totalement la fonction ? »  
  
« Mr Potter, je vous ais déjà dit qu'il m'était impossible d'envoyer plus d'Aurors à Poudlard, et ensuite...je vais vous expliquer quelque chose à propos de cette personne-dont-vous-ignorez-totalement-la-fonction...mais plus tard. Je tiens également à vous préciser que Dumbledore m'a dit que même un seul Auror lui suffirait. »  
  
« Ca m'étonne de lui. Il ne doit pas avoir une très haute estime de vous. » Harry regarda un moment le ministre de la Magie, puis il dit sur un ton sec : « Bien, j'accepte. »  
  
Fudge eut un sourire. Puis il se tourna vers la jeune fille et lui dit :  
  
« Vos ordres vous seront envoyés par hibou. Merci de votre coopération, vous pouvez disposer. »  
  
La jeune fille hocha la tête puis elle se leva et partit sans rien demander d'autre. Quand elle eut refermé la porte du bureau du ministre derrière elle, Harry se tourna vers Fudge et demanda :  
  
« Qui est-ce ? »  
  
Fudge parut embêté par la question. Il hocha la tête et dit :  
  
« Bien, si vous tenez tant à le savoir, je vais tout vous expliquer. Nous voulons garder tout cela secret car nous pensons que la plupart des personnes nous désapprouveraient entièrement. » Sous le regard insistant de Harry, Fudge continua : « En fait, nous avons formé une armée de sorcières et de sorciers qui se battent en utilisant des pouvoirs qui ne peuvent pas être utilisés par n'importe qui. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment tout cela leur est apprit ni la façon dont ils les utilisent et encore moins leur nature et leur origine, mais je sais juste que ces personnes sont entraînées ainsi depuis leur plus jeune âge. La plupart du temps, ce sont des sorciers originaires de familles moldus dont les parents sont morts. Nous avons aussi des cas où les parents étaient des sorciers et sont également morts. L'avantage des soldats de cette armée est qu'ils, ou elles, n'ont plus rien à perdre, alors ils sont toujours en premières lignes dans toutes les batailles, ils ne craignent pas la mort, ne ressentent presque aucuns sentiments et enfin, ils savent tous tuer sans état d'âme. »  
  
Harry regarda le ministre comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Puis son regard s'assombrit. Il jeta un regard noir au ministre et lui dit sur un ton glacial :  
  
« Vous êtes complètement fou. Je vous rappelle qu'ils sont humains eux aussi. »  
  
« Je le sais, mais... »  
  
« Il n'y a pas de mais ! » Emporté par la colère, Harry se leva de sa chaise et regardait le ministre avec un air menaçant. « J'imagine que moi aussi j'aurais été l'uns d'eux si personne n'était venu me chercher ! Je trouve ça ignoble ! Vous n'avez aucuns droits sur eux ! Je suis sûr qu'au fond d'eux même ils ont tous envie de vous étriper mais il ne peuvent pas, bien évidemment ! Vous devriez être envoyé à Azkaban si Voldemort n'en avait pas déjà prit le contrôle !! Et arrêtez de frissonner dès que vous entendez ce nom ! Vous êtes pitoyable à trembler pour un simple mot prononcé ! Et cette fille ne doit pas être bien vieille... »  
  
« Elle a votre âge Mr Potter, et je vous prierais de me parler sur un autre ton si vous ne voulez pas être renvoyé. »  
  
« Peut être, mais je pourrais alors dévoiler à beaucoup de personnes ce qui ce passe dans les locaux du ministère de la Magie ! Je suis sûr que les journalistes de la Gazette du Sorcier seront ravis de l'apprendre ! »  
  
« Pas si on vous lance un sortilège d'amnésie ! Réfléchissez bien aux conséquences de vos actes Mr Potter, si vous dites tout cela, tout le monde de la sorcellerie sera sans dessus dessous. Les gens ne sauront plus vraiment si il est bien de se ranger de notre côté ou du côté de Vous-savez- qui et ce dernier en profitera pour lancer une immense attaque qui réduira tout le monde de la sorcellerie à un état de chaos ! »  
  
Harry poussa un soupir d'agacement puis il tendit la main. Fudge lui donna ses instructions en lui disant qu'il pouvait partir. Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et dit :  
  
« Au fait, c'est Voldemort, et non Vous-savez-qui. »  
  
Et il partit pour de bon en faisant bien attention à claquer la porte derrière lui de telle sorte à faire un maximum de bruit. Il détestait Fudge.  
  
Et voilà ! Le premier chapitre et terminé ! Si vous pouviez me dire ce que vous en pensez. **Gys3173** 


	2. Le jour de la rentrée

TITRE : Sans état d'âme  
  
SPOILER : je pense que maintenant ça n'est pas trop grave pais je préfère quand même le préciser, cette fic est spoiler tome V.  
  
DISCLAIMER : comme me le répète les profs, rendons à César ce qui est à César et en l'occurrence, tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR sauf ceux sortis tout droit de mon imagination.  
  
Note : bon, voilà la suite. Merci à tous pour vos review !! Elles m'onts vraiment fait très plaisir ! J'y répondrais dans le prochain chapitre ! Promis !  
  
Chapitre 2 : le jour de la rentrée...  
  
Il fut tiré de son sommeil par des coups frappés à sa porte. Il grogna et se leva en maudissant d'avance la personne qui était à sa porte à cette heure-ci. S'habilla aussi vite qu'il le put et se rua dans l'entrée. Il s'arrêta devant un miroir et essaya tant bien que mal de se recoiffer.  
  
Puis il alla ouvrir la porte. Il se retrouva face à une silhouette encapuchonnée qui attendait les bras croisés. Il fut d'abord étonné de cette visite. Il regarda la silhouette de haut en bas essayant tant bien que mal de se souvenir du nom de la personne qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il pointa un doigt vers elle et dit d'un air pas très sûr :  
  
« Miss...pakle... »  
  
« Sparkle. » Le corrigea la jeune fille.  
  
Harry hocha la tête et la fit entrer. Puis il lui demanda :  
  
« Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? »  
  
Il y eut un long silence, puis elle répondit :  
  
« Vous avez lu vos ordres ? »  
  
Harry qui n'avait pas encore vraiment émergé fut soudainement parfaitement réveillé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui était derrière lui et poussa un juron. Il était écrit dans ses ordres que Miss Sparkle devait venir le chercher le matin de la rentrée à Poudlard pour aller à la gare où attendait le Poudlard Express. Il lui dit de patienter un instant et se précipita dans sa chambre qui était à l'étage. Il aurait juré avoir entendu un faible rire de la part de sa coéquipière.  
  
Quand il redescendit, il avait revêtit son uniforme d'Auror et avait à peu près réussi à se coiffer. Il avait lancé un sort à sa valise de telle sorte à ce qu'elle tienne dans sa poche ainsi que la cage d'Edwige qui était partie donner une lettre à Hermione. Il ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Sparkle, puis il sortit et ferma à clef. Ils traversèrent l'allée d'un pas rapide. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent devant la grille, Harry se tourna vers la jeune fille et lui demanda :  
  
« On y a comment ? »  
  
« En magicobus. »  
  
Harry fit une légère grimasse le magicobus était l'un des moyens de transport qu'il appréciait le moins. Il se consola un peu en pensant qu'ils auraient aussi pu y aller en poudre de cheminette, il avait donc échappé au pire. La jeune fille agita sa baguette. Aussitôt, le bus surgit de nul- part et manqua de les renverser. Les portes s'ouvrirent et le visage de Stan apparut tout souriant. Il n'eut même pas le temps de prononcer un mot que Sparkle lui mit dans la main quelques pièces en lui disant :  
  
« Nous aimerions aller à la gare de King's Cross. »  
  
Stan hocha la tête et leur demanda de le suivre. Il leur montra deux fauteuils faces à faces placés vers l'arrière du magicobus. Ils le remercièrent et s'installèrent. Le magicobus redémarra en trombe. Harry se retint aux accoudoirs de son fauteuil pour le pas tomber à la renverse. Il entendit Sparkle maugréer quelques mots. Il leva la tête vers elle et lui demanda :  
  
« Vous êtes vraiment obligée de vous promener comme ça ? Je veux dire, avec votre capuche, ça n'est pas très discret. »  
  
Sparkle sembla le regarder un moment avant de dire :  
  
« Est-ce que je vous demande si vous êtes obligé de vous promener avec votre uniforme d'Auror ? Ca n'est pas très discret non plus. »  
  
Harry haussa un sourcil puis lui dit :  
  
« C'est censé être votre uniforme ? Comment faites-vous pour vous reconnaître entre vous ? »  
  
« Pourquoi ? A quoi cela servirait-il ? »  
  
Harry fut plutôt surprit de la réponse de sa coéquipière. Il la regarda longuement avant de demander :  
  
« Connaissez-vous au moins le visage de vos collègues ? »  
  
« Aucun, je ne les ais jamais vus, nous n'en avons pas le droit. »  
  
« Et...vous savez pourquoi ? »  
  
« Ne pas voir leur visage nous aide à ne pas nous attacher à eux, et puis, s'attacher à une personne n'est qu'une perte de temps. »  
  
Harry faillit tomber de son fauteuil quand le magicobus prit un virage plutôt serré. Il se ressaisit et regarda Sparkle incrédule il n'avait jamais entendu une pareille idiotie. Il se serait certainement tué depuis longtemps si Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas avec lui. Il avait déjà voulu renoncer à la vie lors de la mort de Sirius. Il lui demanda :  
  
« C'est ce que vous pensez, ou ce qu'on vous a toujours dit ? »  
  
« Pourquoi cette question ?   
  
« Ce que vous venez de dire ne sort pas de votre bouche, vous ne faites que répéter les paroles de quelqu'un d'autre. »  
  
« C'est vrai, et alors ? »  
  
« Ce sont les superbes méthodes de la nouvelle armée du ministère ? » Dit Harry sur un ton sarcastique. « C'est tout ce qu'on vous apprend là bas ? » Ajouta-t-il.  
  
« Vous voulez peut-être que je vous dise aussi toutes les techniques que l'on m'a apprit ? Vous connaissez beaucoup de personnes qui dévoilent leurs pouvoirs à n'importe qui ? »  
  
Harry ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de pousser un soupir d'agacement. Il sentait le regard de la jeune fille posé sur lui. Il fit comme s'il ne s'en était pas aperçut. Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux, mais aucun des deux n'en parut vraiment gêné. Harry lui fut plutôt soulagé. Il ne voulait pas encore dire un mot de travers et la blesser, bien qu'apparemment, cette fille ne dégouline pas de sentiments en tous genres. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de Sparkle qui lui dit :  
  
« Pourquoi trouvez-vous bizarre qu'on ne nous envoie que tous les deux ? »  
  
« Vous pensez peut-être que deux personnes, même qualifiées, suffiront à protéger une école comme Poudlard ? Je peux vous assurer que vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil. Sauf si, bien sûr, vous avez des pouvoirs hors du commun qui vous permettent de sécuriser un château tellement immense que même le directeur n'en connaît pas toutes les pièces. »  
  
Il vit Sparkle hocher la tête. Aucun des deux n'ouvrit la bouche pendant tout le reste du voyage.  
  
Quand ils descendirent du magicobus, Harry se tourna vers Sparkle et lui dit :  
  
« Si vous pensez être discrète, c'est raté. Vous croyez que les moldus ont l'habitude de croisé quelqu'un avec une cape noire et une capuche ? »  
  
« Connaîtriez vous l'existence des sorts repousse-moldus ? »  
  
Harry se renfrogna et accéléra le pas. Puis il dit :  
  
« Et qu'allez vous raconter aux élèves ? Que vous êtes un membre de la nouvelle armée ultra secrète de Fudge ? »  
  
Sparkle ne répondit pas. Harry eut un sourire ironique en devinant qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à ce problème.  
  
« Les membres de l'armée du ministère ne sont pas aussi parfaits que l'on pourrait le croire. »  
  
« Nous ne sommes pas censés être parfaits, mais obéissants. »  
  
« Vous faites toujours ce qu'on vous dit de faire ? »  
  
« C'est en obéissant aux ordres que l'on arrive à faire quelque chose de notre vie. »  
  
« J'imagine que cette phrase n'est pas de vous. C'est vraiment du bourrage de crane. Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Alors ? »  
  
« Je la garderais tout simplement. Les élèves n'ont pas à me poser ce genre de question. D'ailleurs, je ne pense pas qu'ils aient vraiment le droit de me parler. »  
  
Harry eut un rire sarcastique. Ils étaient arrivés devant les barrières qui menaient au Poudlard express. Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, puis voyant que personne ne semblait vraiment s'intéresser à eux, il se dirigea vers la voix 9¾. Il fut rejoint quelques secondes plus tard par Sparkle. En arrivant sur le quai où attendait le Poudlard express, cette dernière sembla regarder partout autour d'elle. Plusieurs regards s'étaient tournés vers eux c'était plutôt rare de voir un Auror débarquer à la gare. Harry fit un signe de tête à Sparkle pour qu'elle le suive. Cette dernière le suivit comme par réflexe. Elle semblait regarder continuellement tout autour d'elle comme si elle avait peur qu'une bande de mangemorts ne surgissent de nul part et s'attaquent aux élèves. Harry lui aussi était sur ses gardes, mais il sentait que Sparkle derrière lui était particulièrement tendue.  
  
Quand pratiquement tous les élèves furent à l'intérieur des wagons, ils montèrent dans le dernier et se dirigèrent vers un compartiment qui apparemment leur était réservé.  
  
Quand ils furent à l'intérieur, Harry s'affala sur un fauteuil et regarda par la fenêtre du compartiment. Il vit que la pluie commençait à tomber. Il rit intérieurement en pensant que les premières années n'allaient pas vraiment apprécier la traversée du lac en barque. Sparkle elle, semblait tendue. Elle était plantée au milieu du compartiment et regardait la pluie qui avait commencé à tomber. Le train démarra alors. Elle fut quelques peut déstabilisée mais se remit d'aplomb aussitôt. Elle s'avança vers la fenêtre et regarda au dehors.  
  
« On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Harry perplexe.  
  
Sparkle lui fit signe de se taire. Harry se leva à son tour et s'approcha de la fenêtre comme pour essayer de voir ce que Sparkle regardait. Il suivit son regard mais ne vit rien. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda mieux. Il ne voyait toujours rien. Mais au bout d'un moment, il entendit de drôles de bruits qui se mêlaient au martèlement de la pluie sur le train. Il entendit Sparkle murmurer :  
  
« Le toit. »  
  
En effet, des sons beaucoup plus sourds mais discrets se faisaient entendre au dessus de leur tête. Harry murmura à son tour :  
  
« Des mangemorts »  
  
Bon ben voilà, le chapitre 2 est terminé. Si vous pouviez me dire ce que vous en pensez ?_? Bye !!!  
  
**Gys3173** 


	3. l'attaque

TITRE : Sans état d'âme  
  
SPOILER : je pense que maintenant ça n'est pas trop grave pais je préfère quand même le préciser, cette fic est spoiler tome V.  
  
DISCLAIMER : comme me le répète les profs, rendons à César ce qui est à César et en l'occurrence, tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR sauf ceux sortis tout droit de mon imagination.  
  
Note : Désolé pour le retard !! J'ai eut un problème d'ordi (tt est expliqué en fin de chapitre). Ne vous en faites pas, je n'abandonnerais pas cette histoire ! Il n'en est pas question ! Les réponses aux reviews se trouvent également en fin de chapitre.  
  
Chapitre 3 : L'attaque  
  
Harry et Sparkle restèrent un moment sans bouger à écouter les bruits de pas au-dessus d'eux. Harry essaya de deviner le nombre de mangemorts qu'il y avait. Il eut du mal à distinguer les différentes sonorités de pas sur le toit tellement ils marchaient avec précaution. Il entendit alors Sparkle murmurer :  
  
« Onze, il y en a onze. »  
  
Harry la regarda bizarrement mais ne dit rien. Après tout, ça devait être une des nouvelles techniques du ministère. Il sortit sa baguette, se tourna vers Sparkle et lui dit :  
  
« Nous allons transplaner chacun à un bout du train, allez à l'avant je m'occupe de l'arrière. Nous transplanerons ensuite sur le toit. Dès que vous voyez l'un d'eux transplaner à l'intérieur du train, suivez-le. »  
  
Sparkle fit « oui » de la tête et d'un accord commun, ils transplanèrent chacun de leur côté. Puis Harry transplana sur le toit.  
  
Il dut s'accrocher pour le pas tomber en arrière. Il fit en sorte que ses pieds restent accrochés au toit à l'aide d'un sort et regarda devant lui. Les mangemorts se trouvaient environ vers le centre du train. Ils faisaient tous face à la silhouette noire de Sparkle. Harry vit alors deux d'entre eux disparaître. Apparemment, Sparkle les avait vu également car elle disparut à son tour. Harry esquissa un sourire. Les mangemorts n'avaient toujours pas remarqué sa présence. Il était beaucoup trop loin. Il s'élança vers eux en tenant fermement sa baguette, prêt à parer toute éventualité de sort.  
  
Quand il fut à environ une dizaine de mètres d'eux, ils sentirent sa présence. Il se retournèrent tous d'un même mouvement pour lui faire face. Harry tendit sa baguette et lança un stupéfix. Aussitôt, trois des mangemorts tombèrent immobiles. Apparemment, ils étaient également retenus au toit des wagons par un sort. Les six mangemorts qui restaient se dispersèrent de telle sorte à l'encercler. Il fronça les sourcils et se laissa faire. Un sourire narquois apparut sur ses lèvres. Il remarqua que les mangemorts étaient plutôt gênés à cause de leurs capes noires qui voilaient en tout sens.  
  
Les mangemorts l'avaient encerclé. L'un d'eux tendit sa baguette et prononça le sortilège « Avada kedavra ».  
  
Les deux mangemorts courraient en tout sens dans le train pour semer leur poursuivant. Ils se séparèrent. L'un d'eux entra dans un compartiment et referma la porte derrière lui. En le voyant, tous les élèves qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur se mirent à hurler. Il pointa sa baguette vers eux et s'apprêta à les tuer. Il vit alors une silhouette apparaître devant lui. Il reconnut sans trop de peine sa poursuivante. Elle tendit la main vers lui. Il recula et commença à prononcer le sortilège de la mort. Mais à ce moment là, il vit que la main que l'on tendait vers lui était pleine de sang. Il distingua une coupure profonde au centre de la paume qui avait apparemment été faite au couteau. Il eut encore une fois un mouvement de recul, puis l'idée que s'était peut être son coéquipier qui l'avait blessé traversa son esprit. Il fit un sourire cruel que personne ne put voir car il avait une cagoule, et recommença à prononcer le sortilège. A ce moment, il sentit la main de son adversaire entrer en contacte avec sa main qui tenait sa baguette. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur. Un cri presque inhumain. Il lâcha sa baguette et essaya de repousser son adversaire. Mais il ne pouvait plus bouger. A ce moment là, la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était se sauver, sauver sa vie, s'éloigner de cette personne, fuir. C'était la seule pensée présente dans son esprit. Il sentit ses jambes s'écrouler sous lui. Alors, à ce moment là, tout disparut autour de lui.  
  
Harry se retourna à toute vitesse et sauta avec une aisance incroyable par-dessus le sort que lui lançait un des mangemort. Le sort fonça sur le mangemort qui était derrière lui et l'atteignit en plein fouet. Le mangemort n'eut même pas le temps de crier, il tomba en arrière et fut éjecté du train. Il ne lui en restait plus que cinq...si les trois qu'il avait stupéfixé ne se réveillaient pas.  
  
Il décrivit de sa baguette un large cercle autour de lui. Un des mangemorts restant lui lança un sort qui rebondit aussitôt sur une paroi argentée et revint vers celui qui l'avait lancé. Le mangemort eut juste le temps de sauter du train pour ne pas que le sort l'atteigne. Il regarda autour de lui, mais il ne vit plus les mangemorts. Il pensa aussitôt qu'ils avaient transplané à l'intérieur du train. Il fit disparaître la protection qu'il avait autour de lui et transplana à son tour à l'intérieur du train.  
  
Il se retrouva dans un compartiment plein de septième année. Ces derniers sursautèrent tous d'un même mouvement en le voyant apparaître si soudainement. Harry ne fit pas attention à eux et ouvrit la porte du compartiment. Il se retrouva alors face à un des mangemorts. En le voyant, les élèves poussèrent des cris. Le mangemort avait l'air aussi surprit que lui. Mais Harry reprit bien vite ses esprits et décidant qu'il n'avait pas le temps de se servir de sa baguette, donna un coup de poing sur la tempe du mangemort. Ce dernier fut assommé sur le coup. Harry le poussa du pied en dehors du compartiment et sortit à son tour en refermant la porte derrière lui laissant un groupe de septième année perplexe. Il prit soin de stupéfixer le mangemort assommé et courut vers un autre bout du train.  
  
Il fut attiré par les cris d'un autre groupe d'élèves. Il se mit à courir de plus en plus vite de crainte de n'arriver trop tard. Il vit alors un mangemort qui se tenait de dos devant lui faisant face à quelqu'un que Harry ne pouvait encore distinguer. Il ralentit l'allure et s'approcha silencieusement. Il vit alors que la personne à qui le mangemort faisait face n'était autre que Sparkle.  
  
Il s'aperçut alors que le mangemort avait prit tout un compartiment d'élève en otage. Il l'entendit menacer Sparkle de tuer tous les élèves si elle ne le laissait pas partir. Harry fut surprit des paroles du mangemort. Habituellement, il ne se serait pas gêner pour tuer et Sparkle, et les élèves, alors qu'ici, il la suppliait presque de le laisser partir.  
  
« Alors qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour tuer ces élèves ? Je n'en ais strictement rien à faire. »  
  
A la réponse de Sparkle, Harry ouvrit des yeux immenses. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à une pareille réponse de la part de la jeune fille. Le mangemort non plus apparemment. Il commença alors à prononcer le sortilège de la mort. Harry pointa sa baguette sur lui et cria :  
  
« Expeliarmus !! »  
  
Le mangemort fut projeté en avant et tomba à la renverse sur Sparkle. Sa baguette vola droit dans les mains d'Harry qui l'attrapa au vol. Il vit Sparkle qui renversait le mangemort violemment et se relevait. Harry jeta un œil au mangemort qui était toujours à terre. Il n'avait pas put le mettre K.O. avec un simple expeliarmus. Il vit alors une large trace du sang sur le visage du mangemort. Il se tourna vers Sparkle qui haussa les épaules en voyant le regard interrogateur qu'il lui lançait.  
  
Harry fit alors signe à Sparkle de ne pas bouger. Les mangemorts étaient retournés sur le toit. D'un comment accord, ils transplanèrent tous les deux sur le toit.  
  
Sur le toit, deux mangemorts essayaient de réveiller les trois mangemorts qu'Harry avait stupéfixé. Harry vit Sparkle se pencher à ses côtés. Elle appliqua sa main gauche sur le toit et pressa de toutes ses forces sa paume contre le toit métallique du wagon. Harry lui, s'élança vers les deux mangemorts encore debout. En le voyant arriver, ils tendirent tous les deux leurs baguettes vers lui et il les entendit dire d'une même voix le sortilège de la mort. Il traça à toute vitesse de sa baguette le mur de protection. Les sorts ne rebondirent pas, cette fois il furent aspirés par le mur. Harry plaqua sa main contre le mur qui brillait d'une lueur mi- argenté mi-vert émeraude. Il la retira délicatement. Sur la paume de sa main, se trouvait comme de la poudre verte. Il fit disparaître la protection qui l'entourait et se tourna vers les mangemorts qui s'en prenaient maintenant à Sparkle.  
  
Ils avaient pointé leurs baguettes sur elle et semblaient hésiter à lui lancer un sort. Sparkle quant à elle, était toujours la paume appliquée sur le toit du wagon et ne semblait pas voir les mangemorts.  
  
Harry souffla délicatement sur la fine poudre verte qui s'envola vers les mangemorts. Ils ne la virent pas arriver. L'un d'eux se mit alors à hurler de douleur tendit que l'autre suffoquait. Le cas du deuxième était dû à la poudre qu'Harry avait envoyé vers eux, mais celui du premier il n'en savait rien. Il se tourna vers Sparkle qui se tenait à présent debout les mains sur les hanches et regardait les mangemorts qui, à présent, hurlaient de douleur et suffoquaient tous les deux. L'un des mangemorts s'écroula. Le dernier leva la tête et regarda fixement Sparkle.  
  
Il réunit alors toutes ses forces et se précipita sur elle. Elle fut surprise et s'écarta au dernier moment. Le sortilège que le mangemort avait fixé sur ses pieds partit petit à petit. Il ne trouvait plus son équilibre, il avait perdu beaucoup trop de force. Il vacilla et faillit tomber du toit du wagon, mais il se rattrapa de justesse à la cape de Sparkle. Cette dernière fut pratiquement étranglée par le poids du mangemort. Elle vacilla à son tour manquant elle aussi de tomber du wagon. Mais elle réussit à se maintenir en place en renforçant le sort qu'elle avait lancé à ses pieds pour qu'ils restent accrochés au toit du wagon. Elle était étranglée par le poids du mangemort qui s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à sa cape. Elle n'eut d'autre solution que de l'enlever. Harry vit le mangemort tomber dans l'herbe, toujours accroché à la cape de son adversaire.  
  
Harry se tourna vers Sparkle. Il vit alors que le train allait passer sous un tunnel et qu'ils ne pourraient pas tenir debout sous ledit tunnel. Il se précipita sur Sparkle l'attrapa par la taille et la plaqua contre son torse. Ils basculèrent tout les deux et se retrouvèrent à plat ventre sur le toit du train qui entrait dans le tunnel.  
  
Et voilà le troisième chapitre terminé !!  
  
Je m'excuse pour le retard, j'ai dû aller faire réparer mon ordi, j'espère que ça ne se reproduira plus T_T !! Normalement, ce chapitre aurait dû être beaucoup plus long, mais comme j'avais pri beaucoup de retard, j'ai décidé de l'arrêter ici pour ne pas vous faire attendre plus ‡_‡.  
  
Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont mi des reviews ! Ca me fait énormément plaisir !  
  
Réponse aux reviews :  
  
Tarahiriel : déjà, merci pour tes reviews, et voilà la suite ! Ensuite, sache que si j'abandonne, je suis prête à me recevoir au moins 50 tomes V d'HP en pleine face. Alors y a vraiment pas de risques ! -_-'  
  
Hadler : bon ben, voilà la suite, en merci pour ta review ! ^_~  
  
Watterlily : merci pour ta review (gys qui fait dans l'originalité) et ben...voilà la suite...  
  
Tia : mon style d'écriture ???? ah bon...merci... et merci aussi pour ta review !  
  
Pug de Crydee : je pense la même chose que toi sur les critiques, merci ! Alors il est mieux comme ça mon Harry ou encore un peu trop 'niais' ???? Et en effet, j'ai oublié le H dans HHHHHHedwige. Ca te va ??? Merci pour ta review et tes critiques !! (wow ! g changé de disque !) n'hésite pas à en faire d'autre, je pense que c comme ça que je pourrais m'améliorer !  
  
Lou Biloute : une de tes préférée ??!?? wow...je suis flattée là...*sait plus où se mettre*merci...pour ta review aussi !  
  
Thibaud : merci pour ta review !!! Des trucs bizarres ????? où ça ????  
  
Miss_s : merci pour ta revieewww ! et je suis contente que tu adore ma fic !! Merci ! ^_^  
  
Bon, voilà ! alors rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !! J'espère qu'il arrivera plus vite que celui-ci !! Et surtout, n'hésitez pas à critiquer où à me dire les trucs qui clochent. Ah oui autre chose, vous pouvez aussi me poser ttes les questions les plus folles sur ma fic, j'y répondrais, sauf si vous me demandez « et dans la suite y va se passer koi ???? »...évidemment, si je peux y répondre.  
  
A la prochaine !  
  
**Gys3173** 


	4. CESM

TITRE : Sans état d'âme  
  
SPOILER : je pense que maintenant ça n'est pas trop grave pais je préfère quand même le préciser, cette fic est spoiler tome V.  
  
DISCLAIMER : tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR sauf ceux sortis tout droit de mon imagination pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas encore.  
  
Note : aaaarrrrggghh...quel horrible retard !!!!! pardoooonnnn !!!!! TT  
  
Chapitre 4 : CESM  
  
Harry sentit alors quelque chose le brûler au niveau de sa joue. Il leva la tête pour voir si le tunnel prenait bientôt fin. Il fut soulagé de voir que la sortie n'était pas loin.  
  
Dès que le train sortit du tunnel, il s'empressa de se relever. Il s'aperçut alors que sa joue le brûlait toujours autant. Il prit peur et crut tout d'abord qu'un mangemort lui avait lancé un sort sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Il appliqua sa main sur sa joue mais il la retira vivement sa main brûlait également. En fait, s'était comme s'il se consumait lentement de l'intérieur. La douleur se faisait de plus en plus intense et semblait progresser lentement dans tout son corps.  
  
Il sentit alors quelque chose couler le long de ses doigts. Il regarda sa main et ouvrit de grands yeux : elle était couverte de sang, et ce sang semblait pénétrer lentement dans ses veines. Il essaya de l'enlever en frottant sa main contre le toit du train, mais c'était impossible.  
  
Il leva alors la tête pour regarder autour de lui. Le bilan était plutôt positif : rien que sur le toit, il y avait 4 mangemorts inanimés.  
  
Son regard tomba alors sur Sparkle. Elle était assise dos à lui et semblait très occupée. De l'endroit où il était, Harry ne pouvait voir que de longs cheveux noirs et ondulés qui étaient violemment agités par le vent qu'il y avait sur le toit du train.  
  
Les yeux d'Harry s'arrêtèrent alors sur une petite flaque de sang tout près d'elle. Il l'interpella :  
  
« Vous pourriez peut-être être en mesure de me dire d'où vient ce sang. »  
  
Sparkle se retourna et le toisa du regard. Elle avait le teint pâle et ses yeux d'un bleu profond créaient avec ses cheveux un contraste plutôt étrange. Elle avait sur la joue droite une cicatrice profonde mais ancienne qui partait du coin de son œil et qui allait jusqu'au bas de sa joue, comme si une larme avait creusé la chaire en coulant le long de sa joue.  
  
En le voyant, Sparkle haussa un sourcil puis soupira d'agacement. Sans dire un mot, elle se leva et se dirigea vers lui. Harry remarqua alors qu'elle tenait une fiole à la main. Elle s'assit en face de lui et lui tendit la fiole toujours muette. Harry la prit et appliqua un peut du liquide sur sa main. Aussitôt, la sensation désagréable que sa main se consumait toute seule disparue. Il s'en mit également sur la joue ce qui produisit le même effet. Puis il rendit la fiole à Sparkle en la remerciant par la même occasion. Cette dernière haussa les épaules et entreprit de nettoyer une profonde blessure qu'elle avait sur la paume de sa main.  
  
« D'où vient cette blessure ? »  
  
Sparkle s'arrêta un moment pour lever un regard noir sur lui, puis elle continua ce qu'elle faisait en disant :  
  
« On ne vous a pas dit comment se battaient les soldats de CESM ? »  
  
« Les soldats de quoi ?! C'est quoi ça Sessme ? »  
  
« CESM, c'est le Centre d'Entraînement des Soldats de la Magie. C'est là bas que j'ai été formée. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête. Non, on ne lui avait rien dit, mais sa curiosité le poussa à demander :  
  
« Et quelle est cette technique ? »  
  
« J'imagine que s'ils ne vous l'ont pas dit c'est parce qu'ils avaient leurs raisons. »  
  
Elle s'arrêta un court instant avant de dire :  
  
« Vous n'ignorez pas que nous arrivons à CESM dès notre plus jeune âge. Dès notre arrivée, un liquide est versé dans notre sang. Mais juste une toute petite quantité car sinon on ne survivrait pas. C'est une potion qui permet de brûler les gens de l'intérieur. Ils nous en mettent tous les jours en augmentant la dose au fil du temps. Entre temps, ils nous apprennent à nous battre de différentes manières et à utiliser certains sorts. Ils avaient commencé ce procédé il y a une trentaine d'année, mais comme Voldemort a disparut, ils ont fait entrer les membres en plus petite quantité. En ce qui me concerne, je suis arrivée là bas trois mois avant la disparition de Voldemort. »  
  
Harry avait écouté calmement son récit. Il était dégoûté des actions du ministère de la magie. Tous ces hommes qui disaient faire leur travail le répugnaient. Il avait parfois l'impression que ces hommes passaient le plus clair de leur temps à trouver des moyens pour pourrir la vie des autres. S'il s'était engagé en tant qu'Auror, ça n'était pas pour augmenter les effectifs dans les armées du ministère, c'était pour pouvoir protéger le plus de personnes possibles et avoir un maximum d'informations sur la façon dont se déroulaient les différentes enquêtes, ce que l'on cachait aux gens et les mensonges qu'on leur racontait à travers la 'Gazette du Sorcier'.  
  
Il demanda à Sparkle :  
  
« Et pour attaquer j'imagine que vous devez vous blesser afin de faire couler assez de sang pour que votre ennemi ne puisse plus le supporter. »  
  
Sparkle hocha la tête. Harry poussa un soupir désespéré puis dit sur un ton à demi moqueur :  
  
« Vous n'avez plus besoin de mettre de capuche pour cacher votre visage maintenant que je l'ais vu. »  
  
« Mais les élèves eux ne l'ont pas vu. »  
  
Harry poussa un soupir d'agacement puis commença à rassembler les mangemorts et à les attacher. Sparkle le regarda faire un moment puis transplana à l'intérieur du train pour faire de même.  
  
Harry vit un mangemort qu'il avait stupéfixé qui semblait reprendre ses esprits. Il lui relança négligemment le sort. Ce qu'avait dit Sparkle lorsque le mangemort l'avait menacé de tuer un groupe d'élèves, elle lui avait pratiquement demandé de le faire. Il en avait été profondément dégoûté. Puis il se demanda si elle savait à l'avance que le mangemort ne le ferais pas. C'était peut probable la plupart des mangemorts qui s'engageaient aux côtés de Voldemort étaient généralement très puissants. Les seuls qui ne l'étaient pas le devenaient très vite.  
  
Mais il avait aussi vu des cas où les mangemorts s'étaient rangés aux côtés du seigneur des Ténèbres pour être protégés, soit parce qu'ils étaient recherchés, soit parce que quelqu'un en voulait à leur peau. Mais généralement, ces mangemorts là ne restaient pas très longtemps et se faisaient attraper par les Aurors, ou bien alors, ils se faisaient tuer par Voldemort car ils ne lui convenaient pas.  
  
Soudain, il entendit plusieurs élèves crier. Il pencha la tête et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia Sparkle était penchée par la fenêtre d'un wagon et tenait aussi fermement qu'elle le pouvait un élève qui se balançait dangereusement au-dessus du sol. Il transplana aussitôt à l'intérieur du train.  
  
Il ouvrit la porte du compartiment à toute vitesse. Un groupe d'élèves s'étaient regroupés autour de Sparkle qui était dangereusement penchée par la fenêtre.  
  
En le voyant arriver, les élèves sursautèrent, mais quand ils virent qui il était, ils se mirent à l'appeler à l'aide tous à la fois. Harry n'avait pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Il se précipita pour venir en aide à Sparkle dont les pieds commençaient à se décoller du sol.  
  
Il l'attrapa par le col de sa robe et la tira de toute ses forces en arrière pour la remettre d'aplomb.  
  
Quand les pieds de Sparkle touchèrent à nouveau le sol, il se pencha à son tour. Il sentait que Sparkle était sur le point de lâcher l'élève. Il attrapa à son tour le bras de l'élève et ils le remontèrent sans problèmes.  
  
Il se trouva que l'élève en question était en fait une élève. Harry entendit Sparkle grommeler quelque chose puis sortir du compartiment. Harry n'essaya pas de la retenir sachant qu'elle allait certainement chercher les autres mangemorts.  
  
Ils se tourna vers l'élève et la dévisagea un instant. Apparemment c'était une première année. Elle avait le teint pâle et des cheveux d'un blond clair. Elle avait les yeux noirs et semblait regarder dans le vide. Harry lui demanda :  
  
« Ca va aller ? »  
  
Il n'eut pas de réponse. Pas même un hochement de tête ni le moindre clignement des yeux. Harry se tourna vers les autres personnes qui étaient dans le compartiment et demanda :  
  
« Que s'est-il passé ? »  
  
Ce fut une fille de deuxième année qui répondit :  
  
« Elle était assise à côté de la fenêtre et on discutait et...cette fille...elle est entrée et je ne sais pas ce qui lui a prit...elle à ouvert la fenêtre et a sauté. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête perplexe. Il se tourna vers la première année qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'ils l'avaient ramené dans le wagon. Il agita sa main sous les eux de la jeune fille, mais aucun résultat. Les autres le regardaient faire avec des airs inquiets dessinés sur leurs visages. Harry la prit par les épaules et la secoua un peu, mais sans aucun résultat. Il fronça les sourcils puis se releva et dit aux autres :  
  
« Nous allons bientôt arriver à Poudlard, occupez vous d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'on soit entré dans l'enceinte du collège, ensuite je viendrais la récupérer. »  
  
Sur ces mots, il sortit pour allez s'occuper des mangemorts restant...et aussi pour dire deux mots à Sparkle.  
  
Et voilà...heu...pardon pour le retaaaaarrrrdddd.............................................TT en plus ce chapitre est super court.......................TT mais dès que les exams sont finis, j'irais certainement beaucoup plus vite ! dsl.................................  
  
Merci pour vos reviews !! ça m'a fait très plaisir et en pllus ça m'encourage pour écrire !!  
  
J'espère que le chapitre suivant n'arrivera pas autant en retard que celui- ci !!  
  
Gys3173 


	5. possédée ?

TITRE : Sans état d'âme  
  
SPOILER : ça n'a pas changé, cette fic est toujours (et je pense le restera) spoiler tome V (pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas encore lu).  
  
DISCLAIMER : ça n'a toujours pas changé, tous les persos appartiennent à JKR sauf ceux que j'ai inventé et voilààà...........  
  
Note : Je vous poste ce chap entre deux exams ! Et pour ceux qui en passe aussi, je leur dis m !! ah oui, autre chose, au lieu de « sombral », je met « thestral » je préfère voilou, la suite en fin de chap !  
  
Chapitre 5 : Possédée ?  
  
Harry trouva Sparkle en train de ficeler un mangemort à l'aide d'un sort dans un des couloirs du wagon. Il s'appuya nonchalamment au mur et lui demanda :  
  
« J'imagine que vous savez pour quelles raisons cette élève se retrouve dans cet état là. »  
  
Sparkle sa figea sur place. Elle poussa violemment le mangemort encore inanimé pour l'écarter de son chemin et se dirigea vers un autre en faisant mine de ne pas avoir entendu ce que venait de dire Harry.  
  
Ce dernier, en la voyant agir ainsi eut un sourire ironique. Il se dirigea vers elle et s'arrêta à quelques mètres. Il demanda :  
  
« Mes affirmations sont-elles justes ? »  
  
« NON ! »  
  
Sparkle s'était tournée brusquement vers lui. Elle semblait être prise d'une rage incontrôlable. Harry, surprit par ce comportement, se vit d'instinct reculer d'un pas. Sparkle sembla alors se ressaisir et dit plus calmement :  
  
« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle a fait ça. Arrêtez de croire que tout ce qui ce produit de bizarre au moment où j'entre dans une pièce est de ma faute. Vous vous trompez sur toute la ligne. C'est la première fois que je vois se produire un incident de ce genre. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête et dit :  
  
« Excusez-moi. Maintenant que j'ai vu vos façons d'agir, je m'attends à tout de votre part. Mais j'avoue que j'ai fait une conclusion trop hâtive de ce côté là. »  
  
Sparkle hocha la tête puis se retourna pour finir de s'occuper des mangemorts. Harry partit dans la direction opposée, mais il s'arrêta et sans se retourner dit :  
  
« Il faudrait les réunir dans notre compartiment »  
  
Puis il repartit sans attendre la réponse de Sparkle.  
  
Quand le train s'arrêta enfin, Harry et Sparkle se levèrent, laissant, comme le leur avait demandé la voix de la sorcière, leurs bagages dans le compartiment. Harry lança un sort sur les mangemorts de telle sorte à ce que ces derniers flottent légèrement au-dessus du sol et les suivent.  
  
En sortant du train, il sourit en entendant la grosse voix de Hagrid appeler les première année pour qu'ils entament la traversée du lac dans les barques, et vu le temps qu'il faisait, la traversée n'allait pas être de tout repos.  
  
Il chercha des yeux la première année qui s'était volontairement jetée par la fenêtre. Il la trouva aux côtés de la deuxième année à qui il avait demandé de s'en occuper.  
  
Apparemment, l'état de l'élève ne s'était pas du tout arrangé, il avait même l'air de régresser elle avait maintenant les paupières mis-closes et semblait plus molle que jamais. On aurait facilement put la comparer à un pantin désarticulé, ou bien encore, à une poupée de chiffon.  
  
Il se dirigea vers les deux élèves et fit apparaître un brancard sur lequel il installa délicatement la première année et fit apparaître autour d'elle un sortilège de telle sorte à ce qu'elle ne soit pas trempée par la pluie qui tombait à grosses gouttes. Puis il se tourna vers celle qui l'avait amené jusque là et lui demanda :  
  
« J'imagine qu'elle n'a eut aucune réaction durant tout le reste du voyage. »  
  
La deuxième année était tellement préoccupée à le dévisager, qu'elle mit deux bonnes minutes à réaliser qu'il venait de lui poser une question. Elle parut plus désorientée que jamais lorsque Harry agita une main devant son visage. Elle devint rouge pivoine et répondit qu'en effet, elle n'avait rien dit ni fait pendant le reste du trajet. Harry hocha la tête un léger sourire aux lèvres et tourna les talons suivit de près par le brancard.  
  
L'année avait à peine commencée, et même sans être élève, il se faisait déjà remarquer. Tous les élèves de le dévisageaient, on murmurait des choses sur son passage. Les regards des élèves passaient du brancard où était étendue la première année au visage de Harry, comme s'ils l'avaient déjà vu quelque part. Certains chuchotaient à d'autre qu'il était 'le célèbre Harry Potter'. Tout ce remue-ménage ne lui avait pas du tout manqué. Il se souvint que s'il y avait une chose qu'il avait détesté lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, après Malefoy et Rogue, s'étaient bien les rumeurs en tout genre qui courraient sur lui, ainsi que les murmures qui fusaient lorsqu'il passait dans un couloir.  
  
Quand il fut à nouveau aux côtés de Sparkle, il remarqua avec énervement que la pluie avait fait reprendre connaissance à certains mangemorts. Mais apparemment, Sparkle s'était débrouillée pour qu'ils se taisent.  
  
Elle jeta un regard négligent à la première année qui était sur le brancard aux côtés de Harry puis partit en direction d'une diligence tirée par des thestrals. Il sourit en voyant que Dumbledore en avait prévu une spécialement pour les mangemorts qu'ils avaient capturé et qui ressemblait bizarrement aux fourgons de la police moldue.  
  
En arrivant près de la diligence, Sparkle sembla regarder un moment les thestrals jusqu'à ce que Harry lui dise :  
  
« Ca ne m'étonne pas que vous puissiez les voir. »  
  
Sparkle fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu, et fit entrer les mangemorts dans la 'diligence'. Dès qu'elle eut fermé la porte de cette dernière, les thestrals partirent en direction du château.  
  
Harry fit signe à Sparkle de le suivre et ils embarquèrent dans la diligence qu'il restait. Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre de telle sorte à ce que le brancard avec la première année repose sur la banquette en face d'eux.  
  
Au début du voyage, un silence de mort régnait dans la diligence. Mais apparemment, aucun des deux n'était gêné de ce silence. Au contraire, il semblait être apaisant. On entendait juste le martèlement de la pluie contre les carreaux et le bruit des sabots des thestrals.  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry demanda :  
  
« Vous allez rester comme ça ? »  
  
Sparkle ne sembla pas tout de suite comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Puis, quand elle comprit, elle poussa un soupir d'agacement et répondit sans pour autant le regarder :  
  
« Oui. Ma réponse cous étonne peut être et je ne vous donnerais aucune explication. »  
  
« Je ne vous en ais pas demandé » rétorqua Harry avec un léger sourire aux lèvres, comme s'il venait de gagner une sorte de bataille silencieuse. Il ajouta « Vous avez cette cicatrice depuis longtemps ? »  
  
Les poings de Sparkle se resserrèrent légèrement. Elle répondit sur un ton plus que glacial :  
  
« Cette histoire ne vous regarde pas. »  
  
Harry hocha la tête, trouvant qu'il était inutile d'insister. Au loin, il vit que les premières diligences étaient déjà arrivées et que les élèves s'empressaient d'aller se mettre à l'abri dans le hall d'entrée du château. Il fut étonné de ne pas voir Peeves. Il ne tarderait certainement pas à avoir de ses nouvelles.  
  
Quand la diligence stoppa devant les portes de l'école, une équipe d'Aurors était déjà là, près à réceptionner les mangemorts. Harry fronça les sourcils en se demandant comment ils avaient pu le savoir aussi vite. Il se dirigea vers eux et demanda à celui qui donnait les ordres :  
  
« Vous avez une autorisation ? »  
  
L'Auror hocha la tête et sortit de sa poche un parchemin signé de la main de Dumbledore demandant au ministère d'envoyer une équipe pour emmener le groupe de mangemorts capturé. Harry resta perplexe mais ne dit rien. Il tourna les talons et fit un signe de tête à Sparkle pour lui indiquer que tout était en ordre.  
  
Quand il entra dans le hall d'entrée, une multitude de souvenirs refit surface. Il eut un léger sourire en voyant tous les élèves trempés jusqu'aux os qui discutaient joyeusement, plaisantaient et riaient comme s'il ne s'était rien passé dans le train. Certains élèves avaient fait apparaître des serviettes pour se sécher, tandis que d'autres plus expérimentés se séchaient à l'aide de différents sorts appris au cours des années qu'ils avaient passé à Poudlard.  
  
Harry se dirigea vers l'infirmerie pour y emmener la première année.  
  
Quand il eut passé la porte, Mme Pomfresh ne fut pas très longue à arriver. Elle regarda Harry un moment les sourcils froncer, puis elle mit ses poings sur ses hanches et dit d'un ton désespéré :  
  
« Ne me dites pas que dès les premières minutes où l'année a débutée vous vous êtes déjà débrouillé pour vous blesser. »  
  
« Non, pas pour l'instant » répondit Harry en riant « désolé de vous décevoir. »  
  
Puis il reprit son sérieux et ajouta en faisant avancer le brancard vers Pomfresh :  
  
« C'est pour cette demoiselle que je viens. »  
  
Il lui raconta alors ce qu'il c'était passé au cours du voyage pendant que Pomfresh examinait la première année. Quand Harry eut finit, Pomfresh prit la main de la première année et la souleva. Elle l'agita un moment, puis la lâcha. La main retomba aussitôt plus molle que jamais. Pomfresh se tourna alors vers Harry et dit :  
  
« Cela va vous paraître bizarre, mais d'après ce que vous me racontez, cette demoiselle a été en quelques sortes possédée. En fait, dans ces cas là, une personne entre en contacte avec une autre par l'intermédiaire de la pensée, puis elle se met à contrôler tous ses mouvements. En général, ce pouvoir ne s'apprend pas, on l'a dès la naissance c'est comme une sorte de sixième sens. Toujours est-il que dès que la personne ayant ce pouvoir se retire de l'esprit de l'autre, c'est comme si elle avait aspiré son âme...une sorte de variante du baiser du détraqueur...sauf que dans ce cas là, l'âme n'est pas perdue, elle revient petit à petit et la personne ayant été possédée ne revient vraiment à elle que lorsque toute son âme est revenue, ce qui est logique dans un certain sens. »  
  
Harry qui avait écouté l'infirmière sans l'interrompre lui demanda alors :  
  
« En combien de temps l'âme se régénère-t-elle dans le corps de la victime ? »  
  
« Cela dépend. Cela peut parfois prendre quelques minutes ou quelques heures, comme quelques mois ou quelques années.  
  
« Y a-t-il un moyen pour que l'âme mette moins de temps à revenir dans le corps de son propriétaire ? Je veux dire, comme un sort ou une potion. »  
  
Pomfresh hocha la tête et répondit :  
  
« Il y a en effet une potion, mais elle est très complexe à réaliser. Néanmoins, je pense que le professeur Rogue pourra la faire. »  
  
Harry remercia l'infirmière puis sortit de l'infirmerie pour la laisser s'occuper de sa patiente. Cela ne l'étonnait nullement que le professeur Rogue soit encore à Poudlard. Mis à part qu'il était un ancien partisan de Voldemort, favorisait les élèves de sa maison et n'avait pratiquement aucune pédagogie, on pouvait le qualifier de bon professeur (NDLA : bon ok, c'est un mauvais professeur... --').  
  
Harry allait se diriger vers le bureau de Dumbledore, mais il s'aperçut que cela ne servait à rien. A l'heur qu'il était, ce dernier devait certainement être dans la grande salle à accueillir les élèves.  
  
Il regarda autour de lui cherchant Sparkle des yeux. Il la trouva fort occupée à inspecter les pierres d'un mur. Il s'approcha d'elle et dit :  
  
« Vous comptez venir dîner ou alors vous préférez rester ici à contempler ce mur ? »  
  
Sparkle hocha la tête et le rejoignit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la grande salle. Quand elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur elle lui demanda :  
  
« Vous savez qui a placé les sorts autour de Poudlard ? »  
  
« Je pense que ce sont les fondateurs. Pourquoi ? »  
  
« Ils sont très puissants... »  
  
Harry haussa un sourcil et lui demanda :  
  
« Vous vous attendiez à ce que l'école de sorcellerie la plus sûre au monde ne soit protégée que par trois petits sortilèges placés par un sorcier amateur ? »  
  
Il vit Sparkle hausser les épaules. Il était certain que la phrase qu'il venait de dire était en quelque sorte vrai.  
  
Quand ils franchirent les portes de la grande salle, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Un groupe d'élèves se tenait debout au milieu de la salle et le professeur McGonagal s'apprêtait apparemment à appeler les élèves pour la répartition. Des murmures se firent entendre de tous les côtés. Harry fut presque soulagé de voir Dumbledore se lever pour réclamer le silence.  
  
Un silence qui ne se fit d'ailleurs pas trop attendre. Le professeur Dumbledore eut un sourire et dit :  
  
« Bien, avant que ne commence la répartition, j'aimerais vous présenter deux personnes, il s'agit de M Harry Potter et de Miss Nora Sparkle. Ils auront pour fonction de d'assurer la sécurité de l'école, et si besoin est de renforcer certain sortilèges autour du château. Vous les verrez donc souvent déambuler dans les couloirs compte tenu de certains évènements. Bien, maintenant que les explications sont terminées, que la cérémonie de répartition continue ! »  
  
Cette dernière phrase fut accueillit par les applaudissement des élèves pendant qu'il se rasseyait et qu'Harry et Sparkle regagnaient leurs places à la table des professeurs.  
  
Au moment où le choixpeau annonçait le nom de la maison dans laquelle fut répartit le premier élève de la liste, Harry se pencha vers Dumbledore et lu dit :  
  
« Professeur, après le dîner, j'aurais certaines choses à vous dire. »  
  
Dumbledore hocha la tête et pour toute réponse lui dit le mot de passe de son bureau avant d'applaudir une élève qui était reçut à Serdaigle.  
  
Et voilààààààààààààààààààà !! Ouf ! bon, maintenant, pppppaaaarrrrrddddoooooonnnn pour le retard !!!! TT  
  
Bon ok, il n'y a pas eut beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre, il n'y en a même pas eut du tt. Mais je vous assure qu'il y en aura dans le prochain !! de tte façon, dès que les vacances commencent, j'essaye d'accélérer le rythme de parution de mes chap.  
  
Bon maintenant............ LES REPONSES AUX REVIEWS !!!!!!!!!  
  
Mais avant : MERCI A TOUS POUR VOS REVIEWS !!   
  
Vaness : de l'action............mwé.....c pas dans ce chapitre que tu vas être servie. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que dans le prochain... se frotte les main avec un petit air sadique......je pense pas que l'action te manquera......... Sinon, contente que tu aimes bien ma fic   
  
Tarahiriel : alors j'espère vraiment que ça va beaucoup te plaire ! je vais essayer d'accélérer mon rythme, mais c plus facile à dire qu'à faire comme tu t'en doutes. Pour les exams, non, je ne passe pas le BAC (je suis un peu jeune) et moi aussi je déteste les exams...en fait les passer ne me dérange pas, c'est réviser qui m'énerve...mais quand j'aurais tt fini, mon pitit clavier va souffrir......  
  
Yaotzin83 : lol ! pour ta question, le fait que Harry pouvait transplaner au ministère de la magie ne m'était tout simplement pas passé par la tête. Et puis, j'aimais bien l'idée qu'avait eut jkr pour accéder au ministère. J'aurais aussi pu lui faire utiliser la poudre de cheminette, décrire sa réaction à l'arrivée aurait été marrant, mais ça non-plus je n'y avait pas pensé... sinon, pour les évènements-qui-s'enchaînent-trop-vite, je passerais un peu plus de temps sur la situation de la famille Weasley, d'Hermione et des autres plus loin dans l'histoire, non, ça ne m'était pas sortit de la tête au moment où j'ai commencé ma fic .  
  
Tia : merci pour ta review, et je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas avoir mi de review pour les chapitre précédents, la première m'avait déjà fait très plaisir (c pas tt les jours qu'on me dit qu'on aime bien mon style d'écriture).  
  
Celine.s : contente que tu trouve mon histoire intéressante. Pour l'idée de la poudre, j'avais d'abord eut l'idée qu'il arrête les sortilèges à mains nues (les sortilèges de la mort) et qu'ensuite ils se transforment en une espèce de sphère en verre de la taille d'une bille qu'il pouvait ensuite conserver, mais le fait de pouvoir arrêter le sortilège de la mort à mains nues ne me plaisait pas trop. Ca faisait beaucoup trop 'invincible' à mon goût. Sinon, je suis contente que tu aimes bien la façon dont j'ai fait Harry, et ne t'inquiète pas, je pense qu'au fil des chapitres sa puissance va augmenter et j'ai encore tt plein d'autres idée de sortes combats, et tt plein d'idée pour des armes en tt genre ainsi que des sortilèges...je sens que je vais m'amuser...  
  
Broack dincht : si ça promet d'être intéressant, j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite. Pour le fait que je passe un peu vite sur les évènements, je vais essayer d'arranger ce défaut au cours des chap. mais parfois si je le fait, c'est surtt pour passer plus vite à certains faits.  
  
Gh()st : si tu le dis, c'est que c vrai (enfin, je pense), mais c la première fois que je vois quelqu'un qualifier ma fic de 'cool'. La suite, la voilà, sinon pour l'autre suite, je vais essayer de l'écrire un peu plus vite.  
  
m4r13 : comment ça pas très optimiste ! et Voldy, t'imagine comment il doit rager lui dans son coin, ça fait 22 ans qu'Harry lui résiste alors qu'il a mit au tapis pas mal de personnes et juste Harry qui continue ses études tranquillement arrive en même temps à s'en débarrasser tt les ans (ou presque). J'aurais pu être encore moins optimiste et dire que Ron, Hermione et Dumbly étaient morts après d'atroces souffrances...comme quoi, c'est pas si pessimiste que ça... à part ça, je suis contente que tu aimes bien Sparkle...heu...par contre, le terme « intolérable d'insensibilité » que tu emploi sonne bizarre...ça se dit ça ??? en tt cas, je pense avoir compris ce que tu voulais dire, et c exactement l'impression que je cherche à donner de ce perso. Pas bien méchante mais qui s'en fout complètement de savoir si un compartiment d'élève meurt.  
  
Et voilooouuuu !!!!!!!!!!! encore un grand merci pour vos reviews et je vous dis à la prochaaaiiiinnneeeuuu !!  
  
Gys3173 


	6. Ronde

TITRE : Sans état d'âme

SPOILER : Spoiler tome V

DISCLAIMER : tous les persos appartiennent à JKR sauf ceux que j'ai inventééééééé.....zzzz.......................

Note : Je me souviens plus si dans l'autre chap j'ai mis Rogue ou Snape, mais là je continue avec Snape....pardonpardonpardon........

Chapitre 6 :

Ronde

Quand Harry se tut, il regarda le Dumbledore et attendit de voir sa réaction. Le bureau de ce dernier n'avait toujours pas changé. Caressant distraitement Fumseck, Harry regardait dévisageait l'actuel directeur de Poudlard. Il semblait vieillit par la crainte constante d'une attaque de mangemorts à Poudlard. Il savait pertinemment que dans la liste des élèves étudiants à Poudlard, il y avait certains apprentis mangemorts qui le surveillaient constamment.

Le directeur le regarda longuement avant de dire d'une voix calme :

« Si j'ai bien compris ce que vous venez de me dire Mr. Potter, le ministère de la Magie a formé une armée spéciale pour les défendre en cas d'attaque surprise de Voldemort, et vous me dites que leurs façons d'apprendre à leurs soldats l'art du combat est intolérable. »

Harry hocha la tête puis dit :

« Toutes les paroles qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient les paroles d'une autre personne ! Quelques chose qu'on n'a cessé de lui répéter toute sa vie et complètements immorales ! C'est comme...je ne sais pas moi...un pantin ! Quand aux méthodes de combats... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Dumbledore l'interrompit d'un geste de la main. Il posa ses coudes sur son bureau et entrecroisa ses doigts regardant longuement son ancien élève dans les yeux. Puis il dit toujours aussi calmement qu'au départ :

« Je savais que Fudge m'enverrait une personne autre qu'un Auror, mais ce que j'ignorais c'était l'endroit d'où cette personne viendrait. J'ai eut beaucoup de mal à le convaincre de m'envoyer quelqu'un. Je pense que j'irais visiter l'endroit où ils entraînent cette fameuse armée. C'est en effet inacceptable de traiter des humains ainsi. »

Harry hocha la tête toujours pensif. Puis il dit :

« Et pour la petite fille qui est à l'infirmerie ? »

« Si c'est Voldemort qui a fait ça, alors nous avons intérêt à nous tenir sur nos gardes. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait le pouvoir, sinon il s'en serait servit bien avant puisque c'est un don que l'on a dès la naissance. Non, je pense plutôt qu'il a dans ses rangs quelqu'un qui possède ce pouvoir. Je vous demanderais de vous méfier de tout le monde. Je ne sais pas si le pouvoir marche dans l'enceinte de Poudlard mais il vaut mieux être prudent. »

Harry demeura pensif un moment puis il leva la tête et dit en se levant :

« Bien, je vais vous laisser, bonne nuit professeur. »

« Mr. Potter » Harry se retourna « Je compte sur vous pour couper les fils de ce pantin. »

Harry hocha la tête et partit après que le directeur lui ait souhaité bonne nuit.

Sur le chemin de ses appartements, Harry songeait à ce que lui avait dit le directeur de Poudlard. Il ne pouvait la refuser en effet, mais Harry ne le lui avait jamais suggéré. Il lui avait juste parlé de ce que lui avait dit Sparkle. C'était également sa réaction devant les mangemorts qui l'avait étonné. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle demande au mangemort de tuer un compartiment d'élèves. Ca n'était pas son travail. Mais apparemment elle se fichait complètement de ce qu'il pouvait arriver aux autres, du moment qu'elle arrivait à ses fins. Elle ne se souciait sûrement pas non plus de ce qu'il pouvait également lui arriver. Son corps entier était ainsi considéré comme une arme. Le fait d'avoir un poison circulant constamment dans ses veines ne faisait que la rendre plus résistante contre les autres poisons, et donc plus difficile à éliminer. Le ministère avait vraiment pensé à tout.

« Ca fait une heure que je vous cherche »

Harry leva la tête. Sparkle avait remit une cape et rabattu la capuche de telle sorte à ce qu'on ne voit pas son visage. Il leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant et dit sarcastiquement :

« Vous ne pouvez vraiment pas vous en passer ? »

« Je vous retourne la question pour votre uniforme. »

Harry soupira comprenant qu'elle avait gagné et lui demanda :

« Je peux savoir la raison pour laquelle vous me cherchiez ? »

Sparkle allait lui répondre, quand l'armoire qui se trouvait à leurs côtés se mit à bouger. Ils sursautèrent d'un même mouvement et se tournèrent vers l'objet. Elle s'était arrêtée de trembler. Harry intrigué s'en approcha doucement. L'armoire se remit alors à trembler. Il se mit alors à rire de leur idiotie.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle » fit la voix de Sparkle dans son dos.

Il se tourna vers elle et lui répondit :

« Nous avons juste eut peur d'un épouvantard, une des créatures magiques les moins dangereuse et dont il est très facile de se débarrasser. »

« Je sais ce qu'est un épouvantard. »

Harry la regarda un instant avant de dire :

« On vous apprend quand même ce genre de choses ? »

« J'ai l'impression que vous vous moquez de moi. »

« Rassurez-vous, ça n'en est pas une. »

Sparkle ne dit rien, mais Harry pouvait deviner qu'elle lui en voulait. Il secoua la tête d'un air désespéré puis recula. Quand il fut au niveau de Sparkle, fit un geste de la main vers l'armoire qui s'ouvrit violemment.

Ils ne virent rien pendant un bon moment, puis ils virent quelqu'un sortir de l'armoire. C'était un homme d'une soixantaine d'années et dont les cheveux noirs rejetés en arrière viraient au gris. Il avait un visage creux et des yeux d'un bleu froid. Ses sourcils semblaient être constamment froncés ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus sévère. Il était entièrement habillé de noir, et sur son épaule droite était cousu les lettres CESM. Il devait faire la même taille qu'Harry, mais il était impressionnant.

Son regard froid se tourna lentement vers Sparkle. Puis il s'approcha d'elle à pas lents le regard toujours posé sur elle. Harry sentit alors Sparkle frissonner à ses côtés. Il tourna la tête vers elle. Elle ne bougeait pas. Comme son visage était noyé dans l'obscurité de sa capuche, il ne pouvait voir l'air qu'elle avait sur le visage, mais il était pratiquement certain qu'elle était pétrifiée par la peur.

Il se plaça alors devant elle. Aussitôt, l'épouvantard se changea en détraqueur et Harry put s'en débarrasser.

Quand il se retourna vers Sparkle, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda si elle allait bien. Elle secoua la tête et dit :

« J'étais venu vous demander si vous préfériez prendre le premier tour de garde cette nuit ou si vous vouliez que je le prenne. »

Elle avait parlé sur son ton habituel, comme-si rien ne s'était passé. Harry mit un moment avant de comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Il secoua la tête et répondit :

« Celui que vous voulez. »

Il entendit Sparkle pousser un long soupir d'agacement. Il dit tout de suite :

« Je prends le premier. »

Sparkle hocha la tête et partit d'un pas rapide vers ses appartements. Harry la suivit un moment des yeux avant de hausser les épaules et de partir effectuer son tour de garde.

Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'Harry marchait silencieusement dans Poudlard. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment et la pluie avait redoublé d'intensité. Seul le martèlement des gouttes d'eau venait briser le silence qui régnait dans l'école.

Il s'arrêta devant une fenêtre et s'accouda au rebord. Il laissa son regard vagabonder dans le parc de l'école. Il s'arrêta un moment sur la forêt interdite. Il pensa à toutes les créatures qui y vivaient. Il s'était toujours demandé si Dumbledore savait que sa forêt abritait des acromentulas. Après tout, peu importe ce qu'il y avait dans cette forêt, les élèves n'étaient pas sensés y mettre les pieds...bien sûr il y avait eut quelques exceptions...Harry eut un léger sourire en se souvenant dans quelles circonstances il s'était retrouvé plus d'une fois dans cette forêt.

Il fronça les sourcils ; il avait vu quelque chose bouger. Il essuya la vitre de la manche et scruta consciencieusement le parc. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte. On aurait dit qu'il était prêt à sauter par la fenêtre à la moindre chose suspecte.

Rien. Il n'était pas fou ! Il avait vu une ombre ! Il plissa les yeux décider à la retrouver. Il inspectait chaque parcelle de terrain sans oser cligner des yeux de peur de la rater.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage : il l'avait retrouvé arrêté à côté du lac. Ils étaient deux. Il se mit alors à courir à toute vitesse vers le parc. L'écho de ses pas venait de se rajouter au bruit de la pluie. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre : il était minuit. Avec un peut de chance ça ne serait que des élèves qui avaient décidé de faire une petite escapade nocturne.

Dès qu'il mit un pied au dehors, il se retrouva trempé jusqu'aux os. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le lac. Il avait vu juste : deux personnes se tenaient côte à côte et semblaient discuter calmement sans trop se soucier de la pluie.

Il se dirigea vers eux à pas rapide ne les lâchant pas du regard. C'était maintenant certain, ils lui tournaient le dos. Soudain, une des ombres décocha à l'autre un coup de poing magistral qui l'envoya à terre. L'autre sembla surprit et ne réagit pas. Harry eut alors un très mauvais pressentiment. Il se mit à courir vers eux aussi vite qu'il le put. Il vit alors avec horreur la personne qui était encore debout attraper l'autre par le col et lui plonger la tête dans l'eau du lac. L'autre avait beau se débattre de toutes ses forces et lui donner des coups de pieds, il continuait à lui maintenir fermement la tête sous l'eau se fichant royalement des coups qu'il recevait.

Quand il arriva à leur hauteur, Harry jeta un stupéfix à celui qui se trouvait devant lui. L'élève, car s'en était un, se figea et tomba sur le sol boueux. Harry attrapa alors fermement le col de l'autre et lui sortit la tête de l'eau. L'élève se débattait encore les yeux fermés donnant des coups dans le vide. Harry lui lâcha le col et resta accroupi en face de lui. L'élève arrêta de donner des coups et reprit lentement son souffle les yeux toujours fermés. Il s'assit sur le sol boueux le labourant de ses ongles comme s'il voulait s'y accrocher de peur qu'on lui remette la tête sous l'eau. Son souffle était rauque et sa respiration saccadée. Il se décida alors à ouvrir les yeux. Il observa un moment le visage d'Harry en face de lui qui le regardait calmement. L'élève tourna la tête et vit le corps de son ami étendu sur le sol.

Harry l'observa un moment. Il semblait être en septième année et portait sur sa robe l'écusson de Gryffondor. Il avait des cheveux d'une couleur assez étrange, vacillant entre le blanc et l'argent et une peau blanche qui contrastaient énormément avec ses yeux noirs.

Voyant qu'il le regardait bizarrement, l'élève se sentit gêné et tenta de se relever, mais il n'avait plus aucune force et il tremblait de tous ses membres.

« Vous êtes ? » demanda Harry plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulut.

L'élève le regarda un moment comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire. En fait, il avait les yeux rivés sur la cicatrice de l'auror. Quand Harry reposa sa question, il s'empressa de répondre :

« Lum Dollen »

Harry hocha la tête et se releva. Voyant que Dollen voulait également se lever, il lui dit de rester assis et lui tendit un paquet de chocogrenouilles. Dollen le regarda bizarrement avant de prendre le paquet. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à Harry qui lui fit signe de manger. Il s'était habitué à toujours se promener avec du chocolat sur lui au cas où.

Harry se dirigea vers l'élève qu'il avait stupéfixé. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés et retira le sort qui le tenait immobile. L'élève ne bougea pas. Harry qui s'y attendait fit apparaître un brancard et y installa l'élève.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? » demanda la voix de Dollen derrière lui.

« Rien. Ce sont juste des effets secondaires. » répondit Harry sans se retourner.

Dollen hocha la tête et dit comme pour lui même :

« Les effets secondaires de la mort de l'âme. »

Harry se retourna vers lui l'air étonné. Dollen avait sur le visage un sourire triste. Quand il vit que Harry le regardait bizarrement il dit les yeux dans le vague :

« C'est comme ça que ça s'appelle, c'est une sorte de cas de possession... »

« Je le sais. » le coupa Harry. Puis il continua : « Mais comment se fait-il que vous connaissiez le nom de ce...cas ? »

Dollen leva les yeux ver lui et dit sur un ton calme :

« Ma mère en est morte. »

Il avait dit ça tellement naturellement que Harry avait mit du temps avant de comprendre ses paroles. Il hocha la tête et ils partirent vers l'infirmerie.

Harry jeta un léger coup d'œil à l'élève qui le suivait. Ce dernier avait gardé son sourire triste sur son visage et avançait en regardant le sol boueux. Harry remarqua alors que l'élève était pieds nus et ne semblait pas s'en soucier. On aurait dit qu'il avait peur. Peur qu'il arrive à son ami la même chose qu'à sa mère.

« Potter quelle surprise de vous voir ici. »

Harry leva les yeux et rencontra le regard froid de Snape. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car Snape dit de sa voix doucereuse :

« Eh bien M. Dollen, vous vous attendiez à pouvoir encore réussir un mauvais coup avec votre ami ? Dix points... »

« Severus, le coupa poliment Harry, vous lui retirerez des points plus tard. Au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, nous avons encore un cas de mort d'âme. »

Et sans attendre la réponse de Snape, Harry continua tranquillement son chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie suivit de près par Dollen qui lui jeta un regard plein de remerciement.

Quand Mrs. Pomfresh le vit arriver avec le brancard, elle se précipita vers lui pour installer l'élève dans un lit. Harry la regarda faire jusqu'au moment où elle lui dit sur un ton sec :

« Je n'ais plus besoin de vous Potter, vous pouvez partir maintenant. »

Harry hocha la tête et sortit de l'infirmerie. Il regarda l'heure et ouvrit des yeux immenses. C'était maintenant certain : il n'allait ni mourir par la baguette de Voldemort, ni égorgé par Snape. Non...c'était Sparkle qui allait le tuer pour qu'il l'ait fait attendre une demi-heure.

Il se rua vers l'endroit où ils avaient rendez-vous. En effet, Sparkle l'attendait là. Il n'eut même pas le temps de s'excuser qu'elle passa devant lui et se dirigea pour faire son tour de ronde. Harry se demandait si cela valait vraiment mieux qu'autre chose...

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH PPPPPAAAARRRDDDDOOONNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NNNAAAAAAOOOOONNNNNN !!!!!! ne me tuez paaaaassssss !!!!!!!!!!! deux mois de retard............et encore, j'ai coupé ce chap pour le mettre aujourd'hui...ça c'est la partie I. La partie II ben...dans moins longtemps que la partie I (j'espère...)

Gys3173


End file.
